


Piles Make the Bad Dreams Go Away

by geekyclean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyclean/pseuds/geekyclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta has a nightmare, and Equius is there to console her.<br/>A pile ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piles Make the Bad Dreams Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Aack- sorry if this is really out of character.  
> A short oneshot of moirallegiance.  
> Again, sorry for the shortness- I'm just dipping my toes back into the realm of writing.

“EQUIUS!”

Equius turned from his workbench to see Nepeta jumping at him.  
Or, pouncing, that is. However, she stopped short and crouched on the ground, head bent down.  
“Nepeta, what on Alternia do you want.”  
Nepeta furrowed her brow and began to rock back and forth on her heels. Equius looked on in confusion as she remained silent, until he noticed her shoulders shaking.  
The strong troll immediately bent down and began scratching Nepeta on the head.  
“Why are your green tears falling?”  
Nepeta slowly looked up into her moirail’s face, and burst out a story of a nightmare.  
“… and you were dead, and- hic- and- and…”  
Equius shook his head, not able to follow. “Calm down. I’m not dead.”  
Nepeta simply cried harder at this. “I know,” she wailed between sobs. “But I was so scared and I thought you were really dead, so I had to run here to your hive and make sure you were okay and when you were here I just couldn’t take it anymore and-”  
“Hush. You’re rambling,” Equius said, not unkindly.  
Nepeta nodded her head, and tried to slow her breathing.

Equius looked around for a moment, and stood up. He began to gather the old robots around the room, piling them in the center. Nepeta remained on the floor, watching.   
Equius put the final robot down, and flopped onto the pile.

Nepeta smiled, putting her head in her hands for a moment before joining him.  
“Promise me you won’t let anyone kill you.” She looked up at Equius’ face.  
Equius looked at the ceiling, his eyes closed. This was a big promise.  
However, Nepeta was his moirail. It was the least he could do.  
He closed his eyes. “I promise, Nepeta.”

Nepeta curled into a ball, pushing her face against his side.  
The last thing Equius felt before falling into a deep, content sleep was the vibration of Nepeta’s purrs.


End file.
